


One-Side, Two

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Decapitation, M/M, Masochism, Murder, Necrophilia, One-Sided Relationship, Past McGenji, Sadism, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: Though Genji kills Hanzo after their confrontation at the Hanamura castle, he decides to take something of Hanzo with him as a trophy... as a reward for all the years he has pined for Hanzo, and Hanzo never knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pThe6IjN_qk) on repeat while writing this!

“You haven’t been talking to me lately, brother.” Genji says, his eyes heavily surrounded by shadows and making him seem older, more worn out, than he really is. In front of him is his brother’s head, his hair a sprawled mess, and his eyes wide open in endless, silent horror. Reaching out, cybernetic fingers run through wet, dirty hair, and Genji sighs.

“I miss hearing your voice.” Genji continues, his fingers tracing over Hanzo’s cold and bloodied lips. With a tired sigh, he lets his eyes slit shut – his visor is discarded, somewhere in the room – and he waits and waits for Hanzo to lecture him.

But nothing comes of it, and Genji sighs and sits up. He moves Hanzo’s head with him, fingers cradling his face gently and Genji smiles lazily, eyes glazed as though ready to cry. He moves around the small house, feet dragging at the blood of the previous owners, and Genji hums to himself as he places Hanzo’s head carefully in the freezer.

Staring down at the blood at his feet, staining the beautiful wood, Genji groans in agitation before he goes about cleaning the mess that he has made. The stench will get awful later, and Hanzo will surely complain to him about it.

… he can’t help but laugh at the thought that comes to mind. Hanzo? Say anything? What a fun little joke he shares with himself, so far… far away.

Surely, master Zenyatta is ashamed of him. He can feel it now, the warmth of the iris leaving him alone and cold, but then… what else is to be expected from someone who has had his whole world torn from him?

With bruised looking eyes and a tired smile, he sets about getting rid of the corpses that taint his new home. Memories of his youth, of years ago, when he has to discard his first ever assassination target, flood Genji’s mind and he looks over to the freezer again.

He isn’t all too sure, really, of how effective it is to keep Hanzo in there, but it will be enough.

Surely.

* * *

His morning is an interesting way to start. He wakes up in a small bed, with sheets as white as the purest snow – though, Genji laughs when he remembers how he used to make yellow snow with his pals, and how Hanzo watches from the distance as he comes to grab him and bring him back to home.

Always, always, Hanzo looks at Genji with disgust or shame clear in his eyes. Hatred flows from Hanzo, mixing in bitterly with the fondness he has for his brother regardless of how horrible he is.

The house is cold, but Genji only has to adjust something in his own body before he feels immediate warmth. No need to waste time to heat the house up when no one else will visit… hopefully, so; if the owners’ friends come along, he’ll just kill them.

Maybe he can feed them to his dragon? He makes his way over to the refrigerator, opens the freezer and grabs at Hanzo’s cold, cold head. Frozen in his grip yet he can’t feel the cold, barely even actually, and Genji holds back from kissing his brother.

His hair is so dirty, frigid and frosty, and Genji coos sadly at his poor, poor brother. He strokes the area of his severed neck, playing with the bit of bone visible, and he grins lazily at Hanzo. “You always told me I was a good for nothing.” Genji says. “But now I have to take care of you.”

A part of him regrets throwing Hanzo’s body off in Hanamura; lost to the grounds with those who have committed suicide from the Hanamura castle balcony, or with those who have been murdered unceremoniously.

Now, Hanzo joins them… a willing murder victim, inadvertently committing suicide.

“I love you.” Genji says as he settles Hanzo’s head down before he goes about making himself an American breakfast.

He misses eating Japanese food. He’s too tired to get the ingredients right now.

Eating in silence is something that Genji finds himself growing used to again; no longer does he hear the boisterous McCree, nor does he get to hear Reinhardt’s enthusiastic, cheerful laughter. Ana does not come by the place her hand on McCree’s shoulder, a smile on her face as she embarrasses him before she leaves.

She is dead now, lost to time, a sad thing.

Will Hanzo be quiet even if he is surrounded by the excited Lena? She laughs all the time, always wanting to get others to join in on her jokes, with Winston who follows after. Will Hanzo be affronted by the existence of a scientist gorilla?

Munching on some sausage, Genji looks over to Hanzo’s head that sits peacefully on the kitchen counter. “I wish you’d talk to me again.” Genji says, a cheeky smile on his face. “I don’t like the cold shoulder you’re giving me right now.”

There is no answer, as to be expected, from Hanzo. He is motionless and silent on the counter, and Genji gets up after he finishes his breakfast to close Hanzo’s eyes.

Briefly, he lowers his hands to play with the cold bit of esophagus free, fingers sinking into the disconnected tube, before he removes his fingers and cradles Hanzo’s head against his chest like some sort of toy.

“I have always loved you, brother.” Genji confesses. “Even when you were upset with me, angry at me, I still loved you. No matter what.”

* * *

His days go on like that. He leaves the house sometimes just to get the ingredients he needs; he barely does anything else but cradle Hanzo in his arms and curl up on the bed, before he places him back into the freezer.

Just to preserve him. Just so that he doesn’t rot too quickly… or so Genji hopes. He doesn’t really know how this works, and it is not like he can ask anyone about this.

He misses McCree. He misses their short-lived romance… all falling apart because Genji wants more and more, wants to claw at Jesse’s skin until he has irremovable marks. Wants to bite and sink inhuman and human teeth into flesh and tear it apart.

Jesse’s broken face flashes in his mind’s eye. He thinks of Hanzo, then, his reserved face when Genji raises his blade up and laughs, gleefully, about how he will severe Hanzo’s head from his body.

Tired and useless, broken body, living barely on food and more on alcohol. Pitiful existence, sad little body… and how Genji misses it.

Why is it gone now? What makes the Genji of then think that throwing Hanzo’s body away is a good idea?

Master Zenyatta must be so disappointed with his student. Genji misses that body—misses that strong figure, always so imposing despite him not being as large as he can be. Beautiful and elegant, graceful, befitting of a ruthless leader.

Genji’s eyes slip shut, fantasies going through his mind and he moans. Fantasies and dreams from his younger years surface, with him desperately in the sheets and muffling Hanzo’s name. Fingers and hands aren’t enough; toys never were.

Hanzo. He wants Hanzo.

“I love you in a way a brother shouldn’t.” Genji says in hushed tones to Hanzo’s head. He lowers Hanzo then, unlatches the plate covering his crotch. “And I want to show it to you.”

 

 

 

Later, Genji has to clean the white from Hanzo’s neck. The shadows around Genji’s eyes have gotten worse, but his smile spreads still.

With a pleased sigh at his handiwork that he has to clean up, Genji presses his lips against unfeeling ones and grins. “Brother,” Genji whispers against Hanzo’s lips, “I love you.”


End file.
